Danny Phantom: Generation Ghost Season 1
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: 10 years into the Future Dan Phantom is the most powerful and Evil Ghost in all of the world however, there is hope. Two every day teenagers constantly on the run for their lives have been transformed into Halfas Half Human Half Ghost and now with Clockworks help they travel back in time in hopes of fixing the future. Will they Succeed or is it already too late? Parings inside


Ten Years in the future from Amity Park's current time line, Amity Park has become a barren wasteland. Our Story begins in the ghost zone after an explosion in what had remained of what was known as "Fenton Works." Two teenagers we're floating by in the ghost zone as, they had bruises all over them like they had just been through a war. "ugh...where? Victoria? Sis are you okay?" One asked. He had normally was a brown haired and his outfit that looked like a blue shirt torn to shreds along with his black pants seemed in the worst condition ever. "I think so Devon..." Victoria groaned in pain slowly sitting or floating up so to speak. Looking around she saw the green energy. "The Ghost Zone...are we dead?" She asked as she looked down at herself seeing her body still physical. "No I'm still Physical. What about you brother? She asked as Devon looked at himself and nodded. "Still Physical what the hell is going on?!" Devon asked looking around at the Ghost Zone.

That was when an elderly blonde man in a ghostly wheelchair being pushed by a black figure with green eyes alongside an elderly woman with green hair came closer to them and all three of their collective eyes saw them, "People...in the Ghost Zone? I don't like the look of this, Johnny?" the elderly woman said to the disabled man, "Hey!" he called out to the teenagers.

"Huh?" The two siblings asked turning around seeing the two before Victoria turned to her brother, and eyes widened. "BRO YOUR HAIR!" Victoria shouted quickly pulling out a mirror and showed as his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He asked in shock seeing his hair now the color of fire pretty much.

"What in god's name is going" Devon started before looking at his sister and his eyes widened. "SIS! Look at yours!" Devon shouted as his sister quickly took the Mirror back and looked her hair now had the color of lighting and almost seemed like a lighting bolt. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The two siblings shouted.

"That hair, those eyes, Johnny you don't think?..." Kitty started before Johnny cut her off with a motion of his hand, "Don't worry kitten we'll see soon enough. Shadow attack!" Johnny ordered. Then the black figure charged right at the teenagers, ready to fight them on Johnny's orders just to see how powerful they really were.

"WHAT THE?! GET THAT THING-" The two shouted holding their hands up before red and yellow ecto-blasts towards shadow blasting him back as they blinked. "Away from us?" They asked blinking before looking at their hands in a what the hell look.

The blast surprised Shadow from the mixture of light and energy and that simply surprised Kitty and Johnny, "So its true...we have two new ghost kids," Johnny said with anger in his voice, "great...just great."

"What exactly happened how did we.." Devon wondered before their eyes widened before they closed and re opened glowing their hairs color in anger and their eyes tightened. "That's right...Dan Phantom..." The two growled in anger.

"Dan?" Johnny said in surprise, hearing the name as he motioned Shadow to return to his side, "Hey!" he called to teenage ghosts.

"Sorry.." Devon stated as they calmed down. "You might know him as Danny Phantom former hero." Devon said as Victoria's eyes glowed. "Key word FORMER! That bastard...hes destroyed everything we ever cared about.." Victoria stated as a women who seemed to have ahem let herself go and a more buffed up blue ghost with a eye patch. "Johnny, Kitty what's going on." The Blue Ghost asked.

"You're in the Ghost Zone now," Johnny said, "this is where all ghosts live...and hide from Dan Phantom. Which Kitty nodded, asserting that point.

"So there is hope yet.." A ghost voice said before suddenly a time clock appeared in front of them before winding in clockwise fashion before a baby like ghost that than transformed into young adult appeared in front of them. "Clockwork?" The Blue Ghost asked blinking.

"Yes, you two come with me." Clockwork said as the two siblings blinked following him before all 3 of them telpeorted away. "Think they can change the future if what clockwork says is true?" Kitty asked as Johnny shook his head shrugging. "I'm not sure Kitty but I don't trust them." Johnny said as the blue ghost spoke. "Cause their halfa's right?" He asked as Johnny nodded as the four sighed the fate was in clockwork's hands now.

Soon the two siblings made their way into an area with Clockwork who smiled turning into his baby looking form and spoke. "This is known as my home the hall of time welcome. As I said earlier you are this future's last hope. As you probably recall you we're sent here from the human world you are what is known as "Halfa's" they aren't exactly well liked since Dan came about." Clockwork explained as the siblings looked around at all the clocks before clock work took two medallions and placed them over the siblings.

"Now than with the final comment before I send you back. You will eventually come across these Medallions when the time comes to battle Dan do you understand?" He asked as the siblings nodded as Clockwork took them off before speaking. "For now focus on destroying Danny Phantom an-" He stated before the siblings took off rather quickly though the time portal to before Dan was made as he sighed shaking his head.

**Amity Park 2004**

"Portal opening from the year 2014! Portal Opening from the year 2014!" A portal opening sound shouted as a black haired and green haired ghost sighed. "OH BUTTER BISKETS WHAT NOW!" The ghost shouted before two black rings surrounded him before he transformed into a man with a black suit and white hair along with the same color beard. "Every time I'm working on something the blasted ghost portal goes off!" He grumbled storming over to the portal.

Soon the portal opened up as the Ghost or rather man now walked over as Devon and Victoria came flying though the portal landing on the ground groaning before rings appeared and reverted them back to their human forms. "Half-Ghosts from the future?!" The Man asked before a rather evil smirk appeared on his face. "This could be quite a usefully development as when I'm done with these two Jack Fenton won't know what hit him." He said with a silent laugh as he flicked his fingers before 3 bird ghosts appeared behind him.

"You called Boss?" One asked as the man nodded. "Yes take these two the guest room to help them recover from their little "Trip" He said with a smirk as the ghosts nodded taking the ghost kids off into the air phasing though the wall before he sensed a ghost and sighed. "Find your own Ghost Kid's Skulker these ones are off the hunting market I have certain plans for them." The man said with a smirk as the ghost portal finally closed.

Soon enough they woke up in a cold sweat as the two siblings looked around. "Ugh..." Devon said holding his head in pain. "Sis what year is it?!" Devon asked as his sister looked to the calendar to the side. "2004...2004?!" Victoria screamed before it hit them. "WE MADE IT!" They shouted with glee.

"I see you two are finally awake." A voice said as they turned to see a figure float in more or less as they blinked. "Oh right where are my manners!" He said as black ring surrounded him before he reverted back to his human form and spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Vlad Masters. Are you two alright? You took quite a fall from the portal. Time Travel will do that to you." He said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Vlad. Where are we?" Devon asked looking around as Vlad spoke. "You are in my mansion this is where Clockwork was sending you for training. You DO want to defeat Dan after all right?" He asked as the two new halfa's eyes glowed in anger as Vlad smirked to himself before speaking. "That's what I thought." He said unknown to the two halfa's he was just using them.

"Now I left some food for you down stairs after you fill up and recover your strength we will begin your training and I will teach you everything I can." Vlad stated as the two siblings nodded before racing down the stairs for the food as Vlad let out a smirk. All was going according to plan.

A few months have past since the siblings arrived and began training under Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius and it was finally down to the final test. Suddenly a blue ghost got sent though a wall as Devon and Victoria phased though along side Vlad as the blue ghost got up. "Beware I am the Box Ghost.." He said as Devon sweat dropped. "Really Vlad? THIS is our last test?" Devon asked as Vlad nodded. "Fear not my apprentices this is necessary. This Box Ghost as he calls himself your Dan or as he is currently known in this time Daniel Fenton has tackled him before. It is only fitting don't you think?" Vlad asked as Victoria sighed. "Alright let's make this quick brother." Victoria stated with a sigh.

Suddenly a red alarm went off as Vlad nodded. "It seems there is no time. hes been found." Vlad said blasting Box Ghost away as the two siblings raced over to the monitor to look at the screen seeing a goth of some kind a nerd and the man they were looking for. "Dan..." They growled as the scene played out. "POWER HIM DOWN ALREADY! NOW!" The one known as Danny Phantom shouted towards the nerd by the name of Tucker who chuckled. "Relax I've got everything under-" He said before an arrow shot at it and pinned it to the tree. "Control?! awww man I had four more payments on this one!" Tucker said as the ghost they we're battling Skulker smirked. "Tucker...you're fired." Danny said with a growl turning back towards Skulker.

"Very well. I had planned on capturing you and letting you live out the rest of your life in a cage. But now I shall rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Skulker said as the two siblings watching the scene nodded to each other before taking off to the Sky though the wall as Vlad smirked. "Now to see the fruits of my training for them in action." Vlad said with a smirk.

At the scene the siblings were watching Danny landed now in human form and smiled. "Cool lets go home." He said with a smile. "But you didn't get anything you could use for your report. You're still going to get a D!" The Goth known as Sam argued. "WHO SAYS YOUR GOING HOME AT ALL!" A voice shouted before a beam of red and yellow blasted towards Danny knocking him against the bars. "DANNY!" Sam shouted in concern as two figures that Sam nor Tucker had ever seen before phased though the bars before landing in front of them.

Tucker rushed to his fallen friend's aid, holding a hand out to help him up as soon as he got to him, "Danny, are you alright dude?" the glasses-wearing teenager said while watching the ghosts from the corner of his eye, just in case they were going to fire again.

"Yeah I'm fine.." Danny said slowly getting up. "I'm Going Ghost!" Danny shouted before the rings surounded him and he transformed into his alter ego and flew up in the air. "Okay I'm not what the hell this is about and Honestly I don't care I've got a class to get back to." Danny said as Devon and Victoria growled.

"Your not going any where Dan Phantom!" Devon shouted before launching another echotoplasma beam towards Danny who just barley got out of the way. "Whoa whoa whoa time out! Dan Phantom? You've got the wrong person" Danny said trying to reason with them.

The enemy ghosts looked surprisingly like Danny, like they were human but in chost form like he was. They each had unique hair colors and were built physically like any regular teenager. But why were they fighting Danny and who was this "Dan Phantom" guy?

"Your right your not him yet but we wont let that-!" They shouted aiming an ectoplasm beam towards Danny before suddenly they flashed and changed back to their human form. "Happen?" they said before falling down on their ass before groaning. "Crud...great just great..." Devon muttered in annoyance. causing Sam and Danny to blink in confusion. "Are you two Half-Ghosts?" Sam asked as Devon and Victoria slowly got up. "Whats it to you ya?" Victoria groaned.

"Well we know only one half-ghost and you just fought him," Tucker said, "but who's this Dan Phantom guy?" he asked, wanting some answers of his own.

"None of your concern!" Devon snapped as they growled backing up slowly closing their eyes before suddenly they were able to transform back. "This isn't over Phantom!" Victoria shouted as the two took off to the sky. "Um guys did I somehow make enemies with two half-ghosts without even doing anything?" Danny asked blinking.

"I think so. I know not a lot of ghosts like you but that's ridiculous," Tucker said as he watched them fly off. "They have to have a reason for this but for now we will have to keep an eye open until we find out what that reason is." Sam stated. Things just got rather difficult for one Danny Fenton.


End file.
